<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дримтимы-фейлы by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365427">Дримтимы-фейлы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan'>Attyan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan'>Donna_Dunkan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Multi, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл крэковых драбблов про дримтимы, которые почему-то оказались не настолько удачными, как хотелось бы.</p>
<p>
  <em>Было написано на вторую БВХ в куроко-дежурке.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Аомине, Ниго, сиськи, приглашенная звезда — Куроко, PG (но за мысли Аомине всегда можно дать выше)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Персонажи и примечания к каждому драбблу - в заголовках.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ниго был лучшим слушателем на свете. Главным образом из-за того, что никому не мог разболтать услышанное. А еще участливо дышал, тяфкал и стремился облизать.</p><p>Дайки пару раз подумывал просто пихнуть Ниго в сумку и забрать с собой после очередной встречи с ним и Тецу. Потом представлял себе месть последнего и ставил подхваченного Ниго на место.</p><p>Приходилось жаловаться Ниго при редких встречах или еще как-нибудь выкручиваться. Хотя Тецу почему-то был против даже одолжить свою собаку ненадолго, хотя Дайки ему на новеньком журнале поклялся, что вернет!</p><p>Это недоверчивый Кагами так плохо на Тецу влиял, однозначно.</p><p>Дайки прищурился от слишком яркого солнечного света, прикрыл лицо ладонью и продолжил жаловаться на несправедливую жизнь.</p><p>— Я начал с самого простого. Поймал Сацуки на перемене, — Дайки потер шишку на затылке и поморщился. — Кто ж знал, что она сразу драться начнет?!</p><p>Ниго сочувственно тявкнул. Дайки приободрился и оставил ноющую шишку в покое.</p><p>— Но Сацуки я еще уговорю! — он ощутил прилив уверенности в своих силах, вот только Ниго, похоже, считал, что это Дайки зря. Ну, судя по скулежу. Еще и смотрел наверняка этим фирменным взглядом. Интересно, как Тецу удалось научить собаку так смотреть?</p><p>Надо будет у кого-нибудь из них тоже научиться. Сацуки же никогда не перечила ни Тецу, ни Ниго...</p><p>Это на чувства и желания Дайки ей плевать.</p><p>И раз она так — то он просто и не будет ее снова звать. Он же и так уже нашел идеальную кандидатуру на роль своей главной болельщицы!</p><p>— Вот тренер идиота Кагами — совсем другое дело, сразу согласилась! — похвастался Дайки. Послеполуденное солнце пекло все сильнее и сильнее, у него даже щеки разгорелись.</p><p>Ниго вопросительно гавкнул.</p><p>— Ну да, я не уверен, что она поняла, что я имел в виду, — поправил себя Дайки. — Но она хотя бы не стала драться.</p><p>Вместо этого эта Алекс так его поцеловала, что Дайки казалось, будто у него до сих пор губы горят. Губы — и грудь в тех местах, где об нее расплющились шикарные мягкие сиськи.</p><p>Надо будет уточнить у Кагами. Тот, пусть и не догонял — что с идиота взять, — какое счастье свалилось на него прямиком из Америки, мог донести до своей тренерши идею Дайки.</p><p>— Надо будет в вашу школу зайти, — задумчиво решил Дайки после размышлений о том, что в одну команду поддержки с Алекс Сацуки не пойдет. Тем более если там больше никого не будет. — Айда же не откажется?</p><p>Конечно, не откажется, она же вроде у них умная. И чего Сацуки так взъелась? Как будто ей каждый день предлагают войти в группу поддержки лучшего баскетболиста Японии! Но ничего. Он уговорит Айду, а там Сацуки уже не сможет отказаться!</p><p>— Тренер убьет тебя, даже не дослушав, — неожиданно ответил вместо Ниго Тецу. Дайки так не ожидал услышать человеческий голос, что чуть трубку не выронил. — И будет права.</p><p>— Сацуки тебе уже пожаловалась! — Дайки заподозрил предательство и все-таки решил, что и без Сацуки обойдется.</p><p>— Зато ты жалуешься моей собаке, Аомине-кун, это хуже. И не звони Ниго больше, — жестоко заявил Тецу. Дайки попытался возразить: он же не знал, что трубку снимет Ниго, а не Тецу! Но тот уже формально попрощался и сбросил звонок, так и не дослушав возражений.</p><p>Дайки пихнул телефон в сумку и закинул руки за голову. Что-то все шло не совсем по плану.</p><p>Надо узнать у Мидоримы свой сегодняшний талисман. И все исправить, попробовать еще раз.</p><p>Отказываться от такой гениальной идеи Дайки не собирался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Касамацу, Сейрин, Кайджо, PG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулся Касамацу в чужой комнате. В этом не было ничего удивительного, случалось — поездки в тренировочный лагерь, визиты к родственникам, ночевки у друзей.</p>
<p>Но в этот раз Касамацу не просто проснулся в незнакомом месте — он совершенно точно помнил, что засыпал совсем не здесь.</p>
<p>— Капитан, что-то не так? — спросил смутно знакомый голос, и в поле его зрения возникла взлохмаченная рыжая голова. И брови. Такие брови забыть сложно.</p>
<p>Касамацу медленно сел и молча огляделся, потирая глаза и пытаясь побыстрее проснуться. Просторная светлая комната, куча небрежно разбросанных футонов, знакомый стук мяча за окном.</p>
<p>И команда Сейрин почти в полном составе, устремившая на него выжидающие взгляды.</p>
<p>Касамацу привычно нахмурился, кашлянул и спросил:</p>
<p>— Что я здесь делаю?</p>
<p>Они переглянулись, и кто-то из первогодок-запасных предположил:</p>
<p>— Эээ... Спите?</p>
<p>— Почему я сплю именно здесь? — с нажимом уточнил Касамацу, начиная раздражаться.</p>
<p>Что-то здесь было не так. Очень не так.</p>
<p>— А где вам еще спать в тренировочном лагере, если не вместе со своей командой? — притворно изумился Киеши.</p>
<p>Его тут же перебил еще один игрок запаса, чем-то неуловимо похожий внешне на кота:</p>
<p>— Капитан, вы вчера на тренировке упали — в вас Бакагами врезался...</p>
<p>— Эй, почему сразу я?! — не преминул тут же возмутиться тот, но его проигнорировали.</p>
<p>— ...и врач предупредил, что могут быть последствия. Вы не помните?</p>
<p>Они что, совсем его за идиота держат?! Серьезно? Да кто поверит в такой бред!</p>
<p>— Посредством последствий исходят причины из следствий, — задумчиво изрек Изуки и тут же полез за блокнотом.</p>
<p>Остальные о чем-то шепотом заспорили, пихая друг друга, и Касамацу изумленно наблюдал за ними, не зная, что и думать.</p>
<p>Кажется, в какой-то момент после очередного каскада идиотских выходок своей команды он действительно с завистью подумал, что хорошо бы быть капитаном в Сейрин... но ему даже в голову не приходило, что это мимолетное желание способно осуществиться. Тем более — так.</p>
<p>Не мог же целый мир поменяться силой мысли?</p>
<p>— Вот оно как, — наконец протянул он, расправил плечи и уверенно объявил: — Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться! Подъем и разминка!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Тренировку в тот день запомнили все. И были готовы официально признать ее в чем-то даже более адской, чем обычные тренировки Рико. Еще и потому, что заниматься обеим командам пришлось в одном зале.<p>Хьюга, похоже, отлично вошел не только в дарк-модус, но и во вкус, и гонял игроков Кайджо нещадно, игнорируя при этом попытки вывести его из себя и отвлечь. Даже Кисе заметно приуныл, когда понял, что все его ужимки и улыбки вызывают совсем не такую реакцию, как обычно. После очередного безразличного «кисезаткнись» он и вовсе как-то потускнел, а Хаякава бил рекорды по молчанию — причем на него Хьюга просто пару раз посмотрел.</p>
<p>А Касамацу оказался не просто двужильным — трежильным (по словам Изуки). И требовал от них всех того же самого! Гонял нещадно, прикрикивал, отправлял наворачивать круги по залу, всячески строил и читал нотации о взаимном доверии и командной игре. С одной стороны, он вроде бы и хвалил их за сплоченность, но с другой — безжалостно ругал за отсутствие техники, неправильную скорость бега и неотточенный дрибблинг. А еще зудел про уважение кохаев к семпаям и периодически выдавал всякое вроде: «Отлично, Кагами, ты хороший командный игрок, хватит прятать за собой Фурихату, и ради бога, забей уже что-нибудь кроме данка!»</p>
<p>Под конец они едва не падали. Киеши опустился на скамью, накинул на голову полотенце и громко вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Кажется, все-таки зря мы затеяли этот обмен… Розыгрыш немного не удался.</p>
<p>Кагами тяжело рухнул рядом и скривился:</p>
<p>— Да, но кто же знал, что им понравится!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Хьюга и Касамацу посмотрели друг на друга через поле и обменялись понимающими ухмылками.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Аомине, Акаши, Ниджимура, Киеши, Хаякава, PG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отправляясь по спортивной стипендии на учебу в Америку, Дайки, конечно, подозревал, что может там встретить кого-то из знакомых — ну, говорят же, что мир тесный, даром что огромный, — но даже не думал, что в итоге увидит стольких сразу.</p>
<p>Хотя, конечно, вряд ли стоит удивляться, что встретились они все на стритбольной площадке.</p>
<p>Акаши окинул их внимательным взглядом, скрестил руки на груди и царственно объявил:</p>
<p>— Как я и планировал.</p>
<p>Дайки справедливо подозревал, что тот врет, но озвучивать эти мысли благоразумно поостерегся. Мало ли, а вдруг это опять спровоцирует резкое переключение личностей-настроений… Ножницы в свое время запомнили все.</p>
<p>А вот спутник Акаши, похоже, особым инстинктом самосохранения не отличался, потому что громко фыркнул:</p>
<p>— Ну да, конечно. Как выбрал для поступления Стэнфорд — так сразу и придумал для себя идеальную сборную команду! — скривился он, прокручивая на пальце мяч.</p>
<p>Своего первого капитана из Тейко Дайки в результате узнал только по голосу и благодаря этой гримасе. Ниджимура перекрасился в блондина, изрядно вырос и стал больше похож на европейца.</p>
<p>— Именно так, — невозмутимо кивнул Акаши вместо того, чтобы покарать кого-либо.</p>
<p>— Здорово! — широко улыбнулся Киеши. Вот он как раз, похоже, ни капли не переменился. — Не думал, что мы снова встретимся на одной баскетбольной площадке… Но это же такой шанс поиграть снова, всем вместе!</p>
<p>Дайки лениво зевнул — больше для вида — и выразительно покосился на его колено. Какое там хоть было? Левое? Правое?</p>
<p>— Тебе играть-то вообще можно?</p>
<p>Улыбка Киеши даже не дрогнула:</p>
<p>— Конечно! Я уже давно прошел реабилитацию, просто остался здесь на учебу.</p>
<p>Толпившаяся неподалеку команда местных парней — Дайки уже не первый день наблюдал за ними на этой площадке, и играли они вполне неплохо, — бросала на них мрачные взгляды. Один из них скомкал жестяную банку из-под пива, метко зашвырнул в урну и громко сказал:</p>
<p>— Последнее время к нам понаехало слишком много узкоглазых!</p>
<p>Даже по-прежнему скудных познаний Дайки в английском хватило, чтобы понять эту фразу. Он рванул вперед, даже не успев понять, что делает, но Киеши с обидной легкостью удержал его за плечо и покачал головой.</p>
<p>А Акаши медленно повернулся и так же медленно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>В следующее мгновение на площадку влетел запыхавшийся тип, бесцеремонно таща за воротник лидера американцев, который, кажется, отходил за пивом.</p>
<p>— Я его подобларррррррррр!!! — смутно знакомый ор прогремел по улице.</p>
<p>Дайки недоверчиво уставился на крикуна, ковыряя в ухе. Кажется, этот шумный чувак был из Кайджо? И правда как-то многовато совпадений…</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Мицухиро, — спокойно поблагодарил Акаши, оглянулся на остальных, снова улыбнулся и приказал: — Давайте им тоже покажем наш японский баскетбол.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. дарк!Хьюга, Аомине, Хайзаки, Ханамия, Рико, приглашенные звезды, PG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первым Хьюге попался Аомине. Почему-то он задержался в раздевалке, а потом мялся на выходе, будто ждал кого-то. Треснуть его по голове и накинуть опрометчиво забытый кем-то мешок для мячей оказалось проще простого.</p><p>Хьюга даже удивился.</p><p>Он оттащил мешок на пару кварталов от стадиона и остановился, переводя дыхание. Пожалуй, нужно найти кого-то, кто потащит мешок дальше... И на трибунах Хьюга видел подходящего кандидата. И был уверен, что тот далеко не ушел.</p><p>Он немного побродил по округе и в самом деле наткнулся на Хайзаки. Тот выглядел так, будто собирался драться. И тоже кого-то ждал.</p><p>— Эй ты! — позвал его Хьюга. — Сюда подошел. Быстро.</p><p>— Э, ты чего? — удивился Хайзаки. — Совсем страх потерял?</p><p>Он сжал кулаки и двинулся к Хьюге. Наглая мелюзга.</p><p>— Заткнись и слушай, когда с тобой семпай разговаривает! — потребовал Хьюга, прикидывая, в какую ногу его пинать. — Давно не били, что ли, раз ты наглый такой?!</p><p>Под его взглядом Хайзаки немного сник, пожал плечами и посмотрел так, что Хьюга понял — угадал. Этим надо было пользоваться.</p><p>Выпущенный из мешка Аомине посмотрел на Хайзаки, потом на Хьюгу и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Делать-то что надо, — он почесал в затылке, а потом добавил, стоило на него внимательно посмотреть, — семпай?</p><p>— Сейчас мы с вами пойдем и попрощаемся с нашими сегодняшними соперниками, — сообщил им Хьюга, оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что в тенях позади их троицы крадется кто-то еще.</p><p>Он поправил сверкнувшие очки и потер хрустнувшую шею.</p><p>— Как скажете, семпай! — хором заявили Хайзаки и Аомине и синхронно отшатнулись от Хьюги.</p><p>— Вот так бы всегда, — Хьюга довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>Идти оставалось совсем немного, когда они втроем обогнали кого-то подозрительно знакомого.</p><p>Хьюга сначала внимания не обратил, прошел мимо. А потом услышал за спиной мерзкий смешок и велел, не оборачиваясь:</p><p>— Взять.</p><p>Взятый Ханамия оказался сговорчивым. Хьюга даже пересказал ему цель их сегодняшней вечерней прогулки.</p><p>— И как ты Бармаглотов сюда приведешь? — скептически спросил Ханамия после минутной паузы. — У тебя неплохие методы, я не ожидал, но тут надо действовать тоньше. Пусть она, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону подозрительной тени, которая кралась за ними от стадиона, — их выманит.</p><p>Тень выругалась голосом Рико.</p><p>Хьюга заколебался. Отомстить зарвавшимся американцам все еще хотелось безумно, но он не мог, просто не мог втягивать в это Рико.</p><p>К счастью, тут рядом снова зашевелились тени. Запахло чем-то приторно-сладким.</p><p>— Я прошу прощения, — сказала одна из теней, знакомым жестом поправляя очки. — Но это место занято. Нами и нашей тонной гнилых ананасов. Поищите себе другое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. разные персонажи, намек на ВакаСаку и ИмаКасу, за кадром NC-столько-не-живут</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они все встретились на одной стритбольной площадке, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам и подталкивая друг друга. Голые ветви деревьев тревожно скрипели у них над головами, ветер нес по небу тяжелые черные тучи, и дневной свет казался каким-то тусклым, безжизненным. Словно сама природа тоже чувствовала: все кончено.</p><p>Ужасающая команда, монструозная по своей силе и совершенно безумная, невозможная, явилась буквально из ниоткуда и всего за неделю победила их всех. Не просто победила — сокрушила, разбила вдребезги без шанса на пощаду, так, что не оставалось ни малейшей надежды на реванш.</p><p>И теперь она готовилась явиться за своей платой.</p><p>Первые холодные капли сорвались с небес на землю, заставляя вжимать головы в плечи, но вдалеке забрезжила узкая полоска золотого сияния.</p><p>Время пришло.</p><p>Они растерянно переглянулись, ища друг у друга поддержки.</p><p>— Это… это… это же пятикисие!!! — в благоговейном ужасе выдохнул Сакурай.</p><p>Хмурый Вакамацу пихнул его себе за спину.</p><p>— Знаешь, Касамацу-кун, — задумчиво начал Имаеши, протирая очки, — похоже, нам пора прятать от твоего кохая всех остальных наших кохаев. И самим прятаться.</p><p>Касамацу посмотрел на горизонт, нахмурился и мрачно заключил:</p><p>— Поздно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>По мотивам той статьи, когда сейю разных персонажей спросили, какие бы дримтимы они собрали XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>